


I Could Spend My Nights Making Snow Angels With You

by Tonight_At_Noon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romantic Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonight_At_Noon/pseuds/Tonight_At_Noon
Summary: It's late, and Darcy doesn't want to be there in the snow, but the look on Bucky's face is enough to change her mind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I Could Spend My Nights Making Snow Angels With You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello. Another very short story written in the throes of i-can't-sleep. Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> Enjoy this, whatever it is.

_ when winter comes howling in _

Winter Song | Lindisfarne

  
He looked like a child. If she took away the beard and the muscles straining against his sweater and the years' old bags under his eyes, he looked like a child. Wide-eyed, innocent, excited. Inviting, like only a child could be. She took a step towards him and he smiled at her, and she smiled back, because he had that kind of effect on her. And she hated the cold, she was born for this era of climate change, but she walked further into the still night and met him under the lamppost which set the snow on fire with its yellow glow.

Reaching out to him, he reciprocated the movement and she shivered as their frozen fingers met. There was something warm in his touch, though, and she knew it was one of those things relating to the serum, but she didn't let herself dwell on it. For now, the heat of the pads of his fingertips was the only reason she wasn't fleeing back indoors and setting the house on fire just to get sensation back in her numb limbs.

This wasn't how she expected to spend her night. She had a flight in the morning that would take her far away from the New York winter. She should be in bed. She should not be with him.

But she couldn't separate herself from him even she tried. And she didn't want to try.

"Snow angels," he said suddenly, his voice breaking through the wintry silence like a clap of summer thunder.

"Yeah, those things that are cool in theory, but in reality are death sentences?"

"Death sentences?"

"Death sentences," she repeated. "You know, cause you're basically choosing to give yourself hypothermia. Suicide by snow angel."

Bucky Barnes laughed at Darcy Lewis and suddenly let go of her, collapsing back into the deep snow. His arms and legs spread out. Darcy watched half in horror, half in awe as this ancient relic of a time long since gone flapped his extremities, pushing snow out, clearing a path for his angel.

He looked so much like a child, and she is caught by how badly she wished they knew each other as children. They are both so old and jaded now, present moment excluded. And her mother would laugh at her for thinking that she was old at 30, but life had not exactly aged her gracefully, and it certainly had done a number on the man in the snow. But there he was, and there she was, and which one of them was standing like a grumpy, tired, joyless asshole.

Darcy clenched her fists and, before she could stop herself, ungracefully sunk into the snow beside Bucky, and thrashed momentarily in the snow, her eyes focused on the motionless, cloudy sky. She stopped after a few seconds and looked over at Bucky. Lifting himself out of his angel, he smiled like a kid on Christmas. She smiled back. Hypothermia didn't seem like the worst way to go.

He lay back in the snow. Through the numbness, Darcy felt something grip her hand, and she held tight.


End file.
